What I Think
by Orange Nails and Glitters
Summary: **This is just how I imagine my favorite Tekken characters Kazuya and Jun**Well, it's kinda dirty but it's a fanfic anyway**I'm not a writer, I'm but a fan, so don't expect much**


**This is just how I imagine my favorite characters in my world; DISCLAMER: I do not own them**

**I'm not a writer, I'm but a fan, so don't expect much**

Jun fixed her dress after placing her little twins on their tiny cribs. She slouched at the edge of the crib, and looked at their tiny faces. She poked at their cheeks softly, feeling the suppleness of their baby fats. They were so cute and pudgy. The little boy, Jin, has thick eyebrows and spiky hair like his dad's. Little Asuka has brown eyes and petite nose like hers.

"Go to sleep now, you little bahbahs," she told them.

She chuckled when she saw them moved from their slumber. They are like dolls.

Later on, she heard the sound of the horn from Kazuya's limousine. He just got back from work. She got up and immediately went down to meet him.

Kazuya nodded as he was greeted by his servants, then he rushed to his wife when he saw her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, and planted a passionate kiss on her sweet lips. Jun could sense his afterwork scent, which is a mixture of musk, sweat and old spice. It tickles her nostrils.

Then Jun brought him to the dining area and accompanied him in his dinner. Jun only had a sip of tea; she's already full because she joined her in-laws for dinner earlier.

Kazuya finished all the food she prepared for him. Besides being a beauty, she's really a good cook.

When he's done eating Jun stood to put the plates in the kitchen to wash them but he stopped her. He embraced her from behind and whispered, "Let Sachi do that." He buried his nose on the top of her head, and breathed her fresh fruity scent. Then they went to their bedroom.

When Jun helped Kazuya freshen up, he felt the heat rushed through his veins.

"You're so beautiful."

He immediately grabbed his wife's hands and pinned them against the cold wall of the bathroom placing them on top of her head. He kissed her with tongue sucking the sweet nectar inside her mouth. Without releasing her mouth, he carried her through her legs and Jun locked her arms around his strong neck.

He placed her on the bed and looked at her flushed face. "You're so beautiful!" He abruptly removed her dress. Her skin is so smooth and creamy. He buried his eyes on her sultry figure. He saw her cringe but he gave a reassuring kiss.

Jun fidgeted when she heard the babies whine but Kazuya stopped her. "They are only dreaming."

They kissed again. She removed his shirt and massaged her firm muscles. Kazuya licked her neck and sucked her collarbone. His hand found their way to her hot spots making her moan and arch her back. He saw her brassiere moist from his touches. She's lactating. He removed the lacy garment and grinned at the sight of her swollen breasts and dripping nipples.

Her breasts expanded and her hips become rounder after giving birth. She is still petite, but curvier which makes her appear more delicious.

He massaged her warm breasts and milk trickled from her pink perky nipples. He alternately suckled her breast and drank her motherly sap, while the other breast is rewarded with his caress. Jun's nipples may be tender, but she felt a blissful pain while her husband touches them.

"Kazu…please be gentle," she begged.

He chuckles whenever he hears her moan his name like that. He wrapped his arms around her and continued sucking her breasts as if it is an endless fountain of milk. She tastes nice.

Heat consumed his blood. His heart beat turbulently. Sweat finds their way out of his pores.

He knelt on the bed carrying her in his muscular arms, and placed her on his lap in a lotus position. Jun hugged her tighter and played with the tiny hairs on his nape. His hands crawled to the small of her back, her waists then her hips. She moves her hips back and forth as she feels his stiff member between her thighs. He adored the wondrous feel of her soft body brushing against his. He rewarded her with his spanking until the cheeks of her butt are rosy. He squeezed them tight, making her cry out his name.

"Naughty girl!" he mocked her.

Later on they heard baby Jin cry. He's hungry. Kazuya impatiently went up and carried the tiny baby. "You little piggy, trying to disturbed mommy and daddy's playtime."

He placed him on her breast and immediately Jin suckled. Jun held him gently and leaned against a pillow of their kingsize bed. Kazuya joined his son, he fed on the other breasts.

Jun gasped for air. She felt her energy being drained with two boys nursing from her. "Kazu…you're bad…"

"But why? This is only mine, right?" he teased her.

She whimpered whe she felt his hand creep between her thighs. His fingers pressed her camel toe concealed by her soaked knicker. "I feel you flooding down there," he whispered. "Naughty girl."

He put his hand inside the tiny garment then traced the lining between the soft cheeks of her wet core. He squeezed them and pinched her swollen clit making her cry out with delight.

That caused Asuka cry. She became hungry as well. Kazuya got up again and carried his baby girl to her mother and then she sucked on her vacant breast. He sneered at the sight of her naked wife feeding their twins.

Her lovely face is red from arousal, her chest is heaving, her legs are apart. He could see her sap pouring beneath the lacey knicker.

He grabbed her by the hair and kissed her lips torridly. After that, he removed her remaining garment and placed it under his nose. He sniffed her scent and licked the sopping cloth.

Then he trailed kisses from her pink toes, to her long legs, tickled her knees and her thighs. Afterwards, he spread them wide. He could smell the aroma of her cherry cove waiting to be pounded. He buried his face between her thighs and began eating her down there. Jun's breathing became faster. Her body is being consumed. Her hips are buckling from the feeling of his mouth on her core.

He could feel his fuming member trying to peer from his boxers. But he's trying to control himself. He held her hips tighter, and pasted his mouth on her soaked femininity, licking and sipping it, and then he made her come. He drank her juice and kissed her tiny clit.

He got up and stared at her. Their babies don't seem to mind them, they are still busy feeding on her. She is crimson and covered with her sweat. She is gasping for air, but she seemed to want more. He could see it from her almond eyes.

He kissed her lips and pulled back. "It's your turn." He stood on the floor, and removed his boxers, showing her his large stiffened member. He assisted her on the floor making sure not to break away the twins from her breasts. He helped her on her knees.

"Give my boy some treat."

He gently raked his fingers on her head while he put his member inside her mouth.

Her head moved back and forth trying to accommodate his length, not minding if she would gag. Her tongue licked the base of her shaft and she played his balls inside her mouth. She kissed the head and swallowed his sweet nectar.

"Kazu, your milk tastes good."

She continued playing with his cock with her mouth.

When he couldn't take the sensation anymore he sat on a chair then he placed her on his lap, her back facing against him. He probed his way inside her soaked slit. She is warm and tight. He embraced her small waist frimly. And then he kissed the base of her neck. "I love you Jun-chan."

She likes it when he calls her that.

Then he wrapped his arm around the twins sucking on her breasts. "And I love our adorable children," he added.

She looked at him and smiled, "I love you, Kazu…and our babies love you too." She closed her eyes when she felt his thrusts inside her. She moaned his name and went up and down his lap. He held her tighter and kissed her naked back. He made her scream and her pace became faster when he massaged her clit. "Come on Jun-chan…come on…"

"Kazu…my breasts…my pussy…"

After a few thrusts, they both climaxed. Jun released her overflowing juice, making the chair and the carpeted floor wet. Kazuya poured his creamy seed making her insides warmer. He leaned on the chair with wife in his arms. He hesitantly released her and pasted his stare on her glistening eyes. He kissed her dearly and their little babies—they already stopped feeding.

He removed them on her breasts and placed them on their cribs. He approached his wife, and carried her on their bed. He kissed her swollen lips again, then her tender nipples trying to comfort them. He crawled lower her body and kissed her engorged pussy drenched with the creampie they made. He sucked it once more consuming her and enjoyed the mixture of his and her fluid inside his mouth.

Jun felt dizzy and drowsiness ate her. She reached out a hand on the spiky ends of her husband's hair then she fell asleep.

She looks like an angel in her sleep. He breathed her scent in and covered her with silky sheets.


End file.
